Une nuit pour s'expliquer
by Iris Evans
Summary: Lily a rompu brusquement avec James depuis 6mois. Leurs amis respectifs ont décidés de leur jouer un tour et les deux anciens amants se retrouvent donc seuls dans le petit appartement de Sirius et James, le moment de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mais que cache-t-elle vraiment ?


Une nuit pour s'expliquer

 _Résumé :_ Lily a rompu brusquement avec James depuis 6mois. Leurs amis respectifs ont décidés de leur jouer un tour et les deux anciens amants se retrouvent donc seuls dans le petit appartement de Sirius et James, le moment de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mais que cache-t-elle vraiment ?

\- Aucune possibilité pour sortir, nous sommes coincés. C'est avec un ton amer que James Potter prononça cette phrase.

Il était brun et ses cheveux étaient indomptables. Il était en compagnie d'une belle rousse aux yeux émeraudes nommée Lily Evans. Ils étaient enfermés dans l'appartement de James et la tension était palpable. Il s'assit de manière à ne pas voir Lily qui était plus que mal à l'aise. Il se chuchota pour lui-même :

-Je crois que je vais étrangler Sirius.

Lily sentait la culpabilité monter en elle et se sentit obligée de dire à James :

-Je…je suis désolée.

James fut surpris, perdu dans ses pensées il l'avait oublié :

-De quoi ? rugit-il avec colère. De quoi ? De m'avoir lâché sans explications ? Ou bien du fait que ça fait 6mois que tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles alors qu'au moins une fois par semaine tu viens ici ?

-Co…Comment le sais-tu ? S'étonna Lily.

-Quand je rentre le soir, je sens que tu es passée. Un mélange de lavande et de lys, un parfum fait par ta tante spécialement pour toi, tu le mets tous les jours. Et puis il y a ton shampoing, du beurre de karité et du miel. Lily, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas con à ce point !

-James, comprend-moi, je t'en supplie.

-Mais Lily ! Depuis 6mois j'essaie de te comprendre, mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé de plausible ! D'ailleurs j'aimerai comprendre moi aussi. Pourquoi m'as-tu largué ? Alors qu'en plus on filait le parfait amour ? Enfin de mon point de vue…

Lily sentit la tristesse de James dans ses paroles et ne put que se sentir honteuse. Pourtant, elle risquait tellement en dévoilant ce secret qu'elle n'était pas sûre de le dire un jour, enfin jusqu'à ce soir, jusqu'à ce que James la supplie. Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, elle l'aimait tellement, qu'elle avait sacrifié son bonheur pour lui, mais il la pensait coupable et Lily ne pouvais le supporter, elle lui dit donc la machination dont elle avait été victime :

-James, il faut que tu me croies. C'est important, je sais que ça va te faire un choc mais s'il te plait crois-moi.

-Je te le promets.

James ne pouvait pas être énervé contre elle plus de 5minutes.

-Alors, une semaine avant que je ne te quitte, Peter a commencé à vouloir me parler de plus en plus. Il me disait que Voldemort accordait de plus en plus d'attention à nous deux. Il me disait que pour ta sécurité personnelle il valait mieux que je te quitte. Mais au début, j'ai refusé, je ne voulais absolument pas te quitter, tu étais et est toujours l'homme de ma vie. Mais je me suis rendue compte en écoutant Peter parler qu'il ne cherchait pas à nous protéger, mais à nous tuer. Il parlait de Voldemort comme il parlait de vous auparavant, comme un héros. Et quand je lui ai demandé s'il était un Mangemort, il m'a menacé en me disant que si je ne te quittais pas, il vous tuerait, toi ainsi que Remus, Sirius, Mary et Alice. Il m'a ensuite jeté un Doloris, parce que je lui disais que c'était votre ami et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Après 10 minutes de torture, il m'a reposé la question et j'ai été forcée de dire oui, je ne voulais pas que tu meurs par mon entêtement, je tenais trop à toi pour vivre sans toi, alors j'ai accepté. J'ai préféré sacrifier mon bonheur pour ta vie, car tu es plus important que tout cela pour moi !

-Lily, tu te rends bien compte que ce que tu me racontes c'est complètement fou !

-James, je t'en supplie ! J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à devoir ne plus te croiser, à passer chez toi sans pouvoir te parler, t'expliquer. A devoir rester dans ce salon alors que je ne voulais que rentrer dans ta chambre et y poser mes affaires pour l'éternité. Alors s'il te plaît, crois-moi ! Je sais qu'encaisser le fait qu'un de tes meilleurs amis t'a trahis, c'est dur, mais sache que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il se passe et quoiqu'il s'est passé avant, je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi.

Lily s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa en y mettant tout son amour. James y répondit et ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques instants, profitant de leur petit moment d'intimité. Ils parlèrent beaucoup cette nuit-là et Lily s'endormit dans les bras de son amoureux.

 _Le lendemain :_

*clic*

-Bon, espérons qu'ils n'aient pas défoncer la maison, comment on expliquera ça à la proprio nous ?

-Sirius, je crois que ça ne va pas se faire…

-Mais non-euh ! Remus, tu gâches toutes mes id…Ooooh, ils sont si mignons comme ça !

-Oui, bah évite de crier si tu ne veux pas réveiller furie-Lily

-Oula ! Effectivement ! C'est la seule personne qui fait plus peur que McGo énervée !

Remus Lupin et Sirius Black se trouvaient dans le salon, en face des deux tourtereaux.

-Je crois Sirius, que nous avons loupés quelque chose.

-Oui, et visiblement quelque chose de très important !

Remus se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara des chocolats chauds dont lui-seul avait le secret et Sirius s'installa sur un des fauteuils, attendant que les deux amants se réveillent, appâtés par l'odeur.

Lily fut la première à ouvrir les yeux et aperçut un Sirius souriant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

-Si j'étais toi, je ne sourirai pas, vu ce que James a à vous dire !

-Pourquoi moi ?

Lily sursauta puis embrassa James.

-Parce que je te le demande.

Sirius et Remus furent amusés de voir leurs deux amis de nouveau ensemble.

Comme prévu, James leur raconta toute l'histoire et les deux autres Maraudeurs n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Un Maraudeurs trahir les siens, c'était pire que de finir le plat de gratin de pâtes. Les garçons promirent à Lily de le livrer au Ministère et de la venger par la même occasion.

Peter fut retrouvé et condamné à vie à Azkaban. Lily et James se marièrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Sirius vendit son appartement pour venir dans le Manoir Potter avec son frère de cœur au plus grand damne des deux jeunes mariés. Remus avoua son secret à Lily qui lui assura que cela ne faisait rien puisqu'elle savait tout depuis la cinquième année, la lycanthropie de Remus et les animagus des garçons. Remus souhaita alors emménagé et ils acceptèrent tous. Remus et Sirius décidèrent de s'installer à vie chez James et Lily quand ils goutèrent à la cuisine de Lily. James et Lily eurent des enfants et Remus décida de quitter la maison, Sirius aussi, enfin pour quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait 1an.

Voilà cet(te) OS (Je sais toujours pas, aidez-moi svp !) est terminée. J'ai un(e) autre OS en cours d'écriture qui raconte la suite de cette histoire donc je n'en dis pas plus.

Avis s'il vous plait !


End file.
